


Lessons to be Learned.

by SeashellQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeashellQueen/pseuds/SeashellQueen
Summary: You went to Alola to learn about their Pokémon, but you find yourself learning more about yourself, and how a tough but warm hearted man changed everything.





	1. A New Journey

"Mother, I really don't think I should go to Alola at the moment. Spirotech is in the middle of renovations, and..."

"Nonsense. The trip has already been arranged. Your flight leaves tomorrow."

Your mother flipped her long brown and gray braid over her shoulder definitively. She would have probably scowled or gave you a stern look, but heaven knows she wouldn't want to avoid wrinkles, especially after a long weekend at a spa in Coumarine City.

"We've been over this plan. You're to intern with Professors Kukui and Burnet to prepare to take on a greater responsibility in the company once you return." she sighed in exasperation, tapping a long, crimson, perfectly manicured nail on the table.

Your father had begun Spirotech, a company that makes specialty healing potions for Pokémon, as well as helped Pokémon centers advance their technology to prepare for a wider range of Pokémon from other regions. He opened it not long after his arrival from Alola to Kalos, and it proved to be a major success, the company's innovations spreading far and wide.

"After all, you are next in line to take over the company after Monsieur Marchand steps down, which you know he plans to do next year. Don't you want to be prepared with new information for your buisness?"

You eyed her with suspicion. She rarely showed any interest in the company, besides what lined her purse, but here she was, making a corporate decision across the dinner table. She was the number one stock holder at the moment, so you couldn't help but wonder if this was merely a ploy to get more money.

"Of course, but..."

"No buts. I am only doing this for the good of the company, darling. Weren't you just saying that Alola's data was out of date, desperately in need of an update? Don't you want to advance the company's assets, darling?"

She wasn't wrong, and that was a bit frustrating. Alola was a seemingly sleepy set of tropical islands that were treated as a vacation spot to get away from it all, but it did have a rare subset of certain Pokémon that changed typing to adapt to the alolan climate. Little was known about them on the mainland, and it was well past time to advance tech to keep up with the current times.

"Besides, don't you think you need a vacation?"  
___________________________________

"Well, well! Look at what blew in from the east! I haven't seen you since you were a little fomantis!"

A tan, jovial old man beamed at you, throwing his head back and laughing. 

"Thank you for picking me up, Uncle Hala," you said, smiling gently while tugging on your heavy suitcase. "I apologise for my arrival on such short notice. I know you're a busy man."

"No worries, mahina!" he laughed, snatching up your suitcase with ease. "Been too long since I've seen you anyways."

He wasn't wrong. The last time you had seen your uncle was when your father left this world. You were ten, and trying to be strong for a reason you couldn't place your finger on. You shifted uncomfortably. Your uncle noticed, and cleared his throat.

"So... You're gonna work with old Kukui?" he asked brightly. "He's quite a character! I hope you can keep up with his antics!"

"Oh? I'm sure I can keep up with him," you say with a smile. 

It was a bit of a lie. You had spoken to Kukui once via video chat, but only briefly. His energy shown through in the short time, as a rockruff crawled over him, barking and yipping excitedly. You couldn't help but smile at that. You never had your own, but your father had a stoutland that he loved with all his heart. You admired anyone who loved their Pokémon. That man, however, was a boundless ball of energy, it seemed. He bounced from the subject of Pokémon variants breeding tendencies, to move sets, to whether you liked sweet or savory malasadas best (he couldn't contain his shock when you asked what a malasada was).

Hala laughed heartily and slapped you hard on the back, knocking the air out of you. "That's the spirit! Sounds like her papa, looks like her mama!" 

You were a little amazed at your uncle's raw strength.

"So, little mahina, where are you staying?" he asked.

"Reservations were made for me at Hano Resort. I planned to take a taxi there, but-"

"No relative of mine is gonna stay at an expensive resort while I have plenty of room!" he boomed proudly. "You're staying at the Mahalo trial grounds with me and my students! No fussing with reservations, free food, if you can snag it away from the boys, and just a short walk from Kukui and Burnet's place!"

"Are you certain?" you ask. The offer was more than generous, but you hated the thought of imposing on a family member you rarely saw.

"Does the sun rise in the east? Now come, we have a lot of catching up to do, skiddo."

\-------------------------------------------

A short ferry ride from Akala to Melemele was filled with questions from all sides. Hala explained to you he ran a combination sumo heya, martial arts dojo, and Pokémon training school. He only laughed when you told him how amazed you were at how busy a man he was.

"Keeping out of trouble at my age is a chore! Those boys keep me grounded."

He said you would be living in the main house with a few boys, but they were "mostly harmless" (but if they laid a finger on you, they had him to answer to). He even offered to train you in a bit of martial arts too if you were interested. You only smiled and told him if you had time, you would.

He asked about the company, and you stumbled over your words, trying to explain what the company had sent you here for, before Hala waved his hand dismissively. 

"Your papa was the brain, I was the brawn. I doubt I'll be able to keep up. Besides, you should save it for Burnet. She's a real rocket scientist."

You chuckled a little. Your uncle was a bold, yet earthy man, which warmed your heart. You didn't see that much of that in Lumiose. Everyone was formal, light and airy. Appearances mattered far more than who you were. It weighed on you, but you had become used to it, as the embassador for your future company, you had to present yourself a certain way, no matter where you went. You were here for Spirotech. You had to show poise, diligence, and intelligence, regardless of who you with.

A tauros ride was called, and Hala led it up to the communal hall that he (and his boys) called home. It was a massive a-frame building, looking clean and neat among the encroaching wildness surrounding it.

"Welcome to my little slice of paradise!" Hala laughed, helping you off the tauros. "It's a bit crowded sometimes, but you'll fit in just fine."

\-----------------------------------------

"I know one bathroom is probably not to suit you, but we usually don't have women here too often." Hala sighed. 

"It's no problem," you replied gently. "I'm an early riser. I should be able to slip in and out without interrupting anyone's schedule."

He clapped you on the back hard, making you lurch forward. "That's the spirit! Now, to the kitchen." 

He led you to a room that could only be described as big. Big table, big chairs, even the appliances were larger than normal. You deduced that they had to be large to take care of all the people who came through here. 

"Be sure to help yourself to whatever you want. We're a bit short on food at the moment, but-"

SLAM!

The kitchen door banged open, ripping your attention away from your uncle to a towering figure in the doorway. His skin was pale, even for a mainlander in Alola. He had bleached white hair, and an undercut, revealing coal black hair underneath. Dark circles laid under his eyes, and a smartass look plastered on his face.

"Yo old man, we're outta... who's the broad?"

You were taken aback. You had never in your life had been spoken to in such a way. You began to open your mouth to protest, but your uncle spoke before you could form an insult.

"This is my niece, (Y/N). She'll be staying with us for a while to do some research on Alolan Pokémon."

His voice dropped suddenly, staring the man firmly in the eye. "And you'll treat her like royalty while she's here. Got it, Guzma?"

Guzma's smirk turned into a smug grin. His gray eyes fell on you, and you felt a chill surge up your spine. He looked you up and down, sizing you up. You felt like a little kid, and the class bully was approaching you.

"Got it??"

"Yeah, got it. Shit." 

He slouched as he walked towards you, but his steps were deliberate. You felt like a Gengar was facing you down, the way his eyes flickered almost menacingly. You slowly backed away from him, until you couldn't anymore. You were pinned between the fridge and this towering man. How tall was he? 6 foot? Taller?

He straightened his spine, making an awful crack, and stood even taller. 6 foot was very... Very wrong. He reached past you to the counter, and flashed a half grin, and... sunk his teeth into a pecha berry he pulled from a bowl behind you, juice dripping down his chin. You swallowed hard.

"'Sup... Princess?" he sneered.

"Guzma!" 

"Yeah, I'm goin', I'm goin'" he grumbled, turning away, and slouching once again out of the room.

Did you breathe? Your breath caught in your throat, didn't it? Your cheeks were red, weren't they? Why? Was it... anger? Certainly. You decided to call it anger.

"Compose yourself!" your mind hissed. "Be a lady!"

You snapped your mind back to yourself, cleared your throat and smoothed the front of your dress.

"I apologize for Guzma. He's... not a bad kid, but he doesn't have a shred of manners in him. Please, don't mind him too much."

"Too late for that," you thought. You minded immensely.


	2. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Kukui and Burnet for the first time, and see your first real Alolan fight... Just not what you expected.

Kukui and Burnet met you the next morning at Kukui's lab down by the beach. Wingulls called to each other as they soared overhead, and corsolas buried themselves in the warm morning sand. You were taken aback at the exterior of the long building, beaten and batterd with a shoddenly patched roof. It looked like it may collapse at any moment.

"Is... this the research lab?" You ask, trying not to show your disappointment.

Kukui grinned. "It's a little beat up, but it's home!"

"Kukui likes to take a... hands on approach when it comes to learning about Pokémon," Burnet explained with a smile. "Takes a toll on the house, but I assure you the equipment is one hundred percent up to date."

Upon entering the house, you could see that she wasn't wrong. Containment tanks held a few healthy luvdics and corsolas, and a snubbull rooted around the kitchen, sniffing out beans in a jar on the counter. A midnight lycanroc slept in the corner, casually opening one it's eyes in acknowledgement, before going right back to sleep.

"What can we get you, dear? We have roserade tea, pinap juice, and, um..." Burnet asked, trailing off as she stuck her head in the refrigerator.

"Oh, nothing for me please," you said. "I'm actually ready to get down to business." 

You felt a bit rude, but you knew you were under time constraints. Work came before everything else, or so you were told. If there was any time for pleasure, it would have to wait until you were finished.

"So, shoot! What are you looking to learn? We've got the data, or we can get it!" Kukui said, gesturing to a wicker chair in what looked like a living room. 

"I have an interest in all Alolan pokémon, but I feel that the variants of the more mainland species will actually provide some of our most important information on both better ways to care for standard ones. Is there any way I could get the chance to observe them?" 

Kukui bounced with laughter as his wife handed him a frosted can of juice. "She remind you of Lillie too, or is it just me?" 

Professor Burnet chuckled. "Maybe a little."

"Lillie? Was that your assistant that recently left?" you asked. You were told by Hala that their assistant departed for Kanto to begin her journey as a trainer.

"Oh yes," she laughed. "She was a sweet girl, just... a bit formal."

You felt your ears tinge pink. Were... were they laughing at you? You cleared your throat, and continued.

"Yes, well," you said, clearing your throat and trying to sound a bit firmer than before. "Sometimes formality is necessary." 

"Alright, alright," Kukui said, smiling but putting his hands up defensively. "We can help with that. Is there any place you would like to start?"

"If at all possible, Alolan vulpix and ninetails has piqued my interest most of all. However did a pure fire type change into an ice pokémon? It's fascinating."

"Aha!" the male professor cheered. "Perfect! I have one in the lab that I've been working with. Why don't I bring her out so you can meet her?"

Meet her? The vulpix? Now? You stumbled over your thoughts. You hadn't exactly planned to MEET the pokémon, per say. You had just planned to observe them from a distance, take down your data, and bring it home to present to the scientists and CEOs. 

"I'm not sure if I-" you started, but was interrupted by a bright flash and an excited cry. A cool sensation filled the room, and a snowy white vulpix sat in front of you. It's eyes were bright and pale blue, shimmering like ice.

"This is little Yuki! She's been with us for about two months. Cute, isn't she?" 

The little vulpix nuzzled against your leg, seemingly excited to meet you. Her fur was soft and thick, and loose ringlets of fur adorned the top of her head. 

"Go on!" Burnet encouraged. "Pet her, give her a bean!"

She handed you a purple pod to give to the little pokémon, but you hesitated to take it. You hadn't really interacted with pokémon since you were quite young. Was it going to be just that easy? You had seen trainers in Kalos cheerfully hand their companions pastries and puffs, but they had built a rapport. This may as well have been a wild animal!

"Is everything ok?" Kukui asked, a concerned look crossing his face. You jerked from your thoughts and gave him a weak smile before looking at the vulpix again. It's eyes... were they sad? You slowly held out the bean pod, hand trembling a bit. 

The vulpix let out a happy cry before snatching it out of your hand and happily devouring it.

"There," you thought. "That wasn't so bad after all."

"Alolan Vulpix changed it's fur over the course of many years, getting this nice, thick, snowy coat it has now." Kukui explained. "It's eyes got bigger to spot prey easier in the snow. They say that the cooler that a vulpix's inner fire ran, the longer it survived in the frigid conditions, and well, it bred itself right out."

"I see..." you mumbled, jotting down the information. "Thank you very much!"

"Y' wanna see what else she can do?" Kukui laughed. "Vulpix! Hit me with a-"

"Dear, not now!" Burnet scolded. "We have a guest!"

Kukui threw back his head and laughed. "Well, some other time then. You want a ride pokémon called for you to get back to Hala?" 

You politely declined the offer, stating you needed to stretch your legs. The truth was you were a little shaken up by the short encounter. You were sure that your hosts wouldn't put you in any danger, but...

Your stepmother wasn't fond of pokémon. She said they had foul temperaments, and taught you to keep your distance from them at all costs. She had even convinced your father to get rid of his precious stoutland not long after they were married, saying it frightened her. 

"Perhaps... Perhaps she was wrong?" you pondered.

\----------------------------------------

The sun had set by the time you finally reached your uncle's, but the air was warm. Stars were beginning to twinkle on the darkening horizon. The sweet smell of night blooming jasmine filled the air, as well as something else. Fire?

Lit torches lined the wooden stage of the pavilion in front of the house. A small crowd surrounded it, murmuring excitedly. 

You tapped one of the men on the shoulder. You recognized him from this morning, eating breakfast in the commons, cracking jokes with his friends.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" you asked him. 

"Oh! You made it back just in time!" the man said brightly. "Your uncle went to town to get supplies, so it's time for a little bit of fun. Free for all. No rules besides whoever gets knocked out of the ring or gets their lights punched out loses."

You look up at the stage. A large man strode onto the wooden stage, flexing and slapping his broad, tattooed chest as a group of men at his end of the arena cheered him on. 

"Who's ready to take on the big, bad Buntu?" he yelled. "I need fresh blood!" 

His entourage cheered and chanted his name, stomping on the ground and banging on the edge of the boards.

"Hmph."

You glanced to your left. The man... from before. Guzma? He stood glowering up at the stage, arms crossed.

"Buncha big fuckin' talk. He's a chump." he grumbled. "I could kick his ass."

"Oh yeah, Guz? Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" laughed the man you had spoken to earlier. "2000 coins."

"4000." 

"You're on!" 

Guzma started started towards the stage, but something, you couldn't explain what, made you reach out and grab his arm. 

"W- wait!" you stammered. "Are you sure you should be doing this? He looks really tough.."

His eyes flashed down to you, and smiled smugly. "Well if it ain't the little princess? What, you worried about the big, scary man up there kickin' my pretty face in? Just watch this. I'll make this ugly motherfucker even uglier!"

He crawled onto stage, and murmurs spread through. Nobody cheered. It struck you as odd. Weren't they all friends here? Shouldn't someone cheer for him?

"Easiest 4000 coins I ever made," laughed the gambler in front of you. 

Your heart lurched forward as you pushed your way to the front of the stage. Why were you so worried about this man? Was it because nobody was cheering? Because they doubted him? That must have been it.

Guzma pulled off his short sleeve hoodie and white undershirt, balling them up and tossing them to the edge where you stood. You gathered his things in your arms and glanced up at him, and nearly gasped.

Scars. Long, silvery scars. Pink, healing scars. His back and ribs were covered with the marks. Where could this have come from? The flickering torchlight allowed you to catch a glimpse here and there, but you were sure there was more.

Guzma glanced toward you, watching you gape at him and winked. Your face went hot. Caught.

"Like whatcha see, princess?" 

You stammered. He was so... impertinent! Nevertheless, he could use someone who would cheer him on anyway.

"Hey! I believe in you!" you shouted up at him. "You've got this!"

"That sounded dumb," you hissed at yourself. It still got his attention though. He smiled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Lemme show ya destruction in human form, jackass!" Guzma laughed, punching his fist in his open palm.

Buntu ignored Guzma's bravado and charged him. Guzma deftly jumped out of the way, slamming his heel down on his opponents foot. Buntu let out a yell, knee buckling. Guzma seized the opportunity, and clapped his hands hard over Buntu's ears. He roared and collapsed to his knees, stunned.

The crowd yelled in surprise, their shouting mingling together incoherently in your ears as they shoved and jostled you around you to get closer to the arena. You had your eyes trained on the pale man, towering over his opponent, seemingly victorious. 

"Down already? C'mon! I could do this all-!"

Buntu lunged at Guzma's legs, sending him to the ground hard, face first. The crowd cheered, but your heart jumped with fear, seeing blood on his face. 

Buntu reared back, fist in the air. You covered your face in fear, trembling.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Hala.

His eyes were fiery with rage as he marched toward the stage. You had never expected to see him this way, face contorted and full of fury. 

Someone took off running, and the whole crowd fell out, leaving you in front of the stage... You and Guzma.

Guzma rolled to his feet, wiping blood off his face. His nose may have been broken. If your uncle wasn't marching toward you, the fire of Moltres in his eyes, you would have tried to check it out for him, but you had a bomb you had to diffuse before that could happen.

"Guzma, you irresponsible punk! You have been on probation from the last time I caught you brawling with Akoni!"

Hala shoved his finger in Guzma's face. "This stage is for honoring the Tapus and the trials, but you still just don't..."

You slipped between the two men, holding up your hands to stop your uncle from going any further.

"Please! Uncle Hala calm down! This is my fault!"

Hala took a step back, the rage dissipating from his face. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"W-well, you see..." you stammered. A lie. You needed one quick.

"Buntu started comin' on to her, sir." 

Hala raised his eyebrows, surprised. "He what?"

"It's true. He wouldn't leave me alone no matter how I pleaded," you lied. "Mr. Guzma was just standing up for me. Please don't be mad at him. After all, you told him to treat me nicely."

"Then how is this your fault?" Hala asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

"I asked him to do it! He said he didn't want to fight, but he had enough of him, so they brought the fight outside. This was my fault entirely!" 

You screwed up your face to look as if you were about to cry, and your uncle backed down entirely. 

"Oh lord... No, don't cry!" he pleaded, placing his hands on your shoulders. "It's fine dear! I'll handle Buntu in the morning. I should have known better."

You let out a sigh of relief as your uncle strode away. You turned your face up to Guzma, smiling at him, but your face dropped at a scowl on his.

"You... Um... You did good!" you said, hoping praise would make him smile. "I've never seen a real fight like that before, and you..."

"Why'd ya lie for me?"

"I... I didn't think you should be the one to get in trouble. You weren't the one started it."

He barked out a dry laugh, wiping more blood off his face. "Fuck... Gonna be black and blue in the mornin'. Looks like it was my face gettin' fucked after all."

"For what it's worth," you mumbled, offering him his clothes back. "You... still look good."

He cocked an eyebrow up at you, and laughed heartily as he grabbed his things. 

"Damn princess, I get the fuck beaten outta me, and you still wanna rail me? Someone's thirsty!"

Your face burned crimson. "I never said that!" you snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he said waving you off as he walked away towards the house, but paused.

"Hey, princess," he called over his shoulder."Thanks for uh... believin' in me."

"Um... Any time."

He didn't hear you. He had already slipped inside.

"...Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this, and I hope you all are too. Thank you for reading!


	3. Good Morning (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What game is this man playing at?

Oricoro sang outside your bedroom window brightly, welcoming the rising sun. Sweet floral scents filled the room as blossoms unfurled to capture the light. The darkness of your room gave way to the soft orange and pink of the coming dawn.

You curled tighter into a ball, holding your blankets, bundled next to you in a pile. You had a dream last night you couldn't remember, but it had left you with a need to hold tight to something... anything. You found yourself feeling almost needy. Getting out of the bed felt like the absolute worst idea in the world, but there were too many things to do to not get up and get ready.

You finally willed yourself out of bed and grabbed your clothes for the day. Kukui warned you it would be a day in the field, hunting for alolan ratata and raticate, and to dress for the job.

You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and sighed. Your hair was a mess, and no about of combing or brushing was about to fix it. You felt sticky from the humidity in the heavy air. There was no way around this, you needed a shower.

You peeked out of your bedroom, and let out a sigh of relief. The halls were empty and all was quiet. You had made it up before anyone else, just as you had hoped you would. You padded down the hallway, careful not to wake anyone up. 

Finally, the bathroom. You opened the door, and let out a tiny yelp. 

Him. Guzma. Towel. Shit. Your brain stopped forming coherent thoughts for a moment as you tried shutting the door, but he grabbed it before it could shut all the way, dragging it back open. You stared up at him, his white hair slicked back, his skin still damp from the shower, and... a towel. 

Just a towel.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said mockingly, a sly grin plastered on his face as he looked you up and down. "Didn't nobody teach ya to knock? How rude! Thought a lady like you would know better."

"S-sorry," you stammered, "I didn't think anyone would be awake yet. I- I'll just come back later."

You were suddenly very aware of how little you were actually wearing as you felt his eyes on you. A thin, spaghetti strapped top and short, short sleep shorts. You quickly made a note to buy something more modest in the future as you held your clothes in front of you. 

Your face burned in embarrassment suddenly as your brain chose to remind you this man was only in a towel. One wrong move and... You stopped yourself from imagining more.

"Y'know," he said leaning in closer to you. "If ya wanted a sneak peek, all ya had ta do was ask."

"Wha- NO!" you protested. "Look, I just want to take a shower!"

He snorted with laughter. "It's a joke, princess! Laugh!"

"I have a name, you know," you mumbled sulkily. "And it's not princess."

"I like princess better," he replied, shrugging, stepping closer, leaning close to your face, his gray eyes boring into yours, his lips, so close. He smelled so good, like soap and the sea... You wanted... NO.

You stumbled backwards, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Please... May I get past?"

Was that a look of disappointment on his face?

"Eh, suit yourself," he said, shrugging and stepping aside, leaving you just a little space to squeeze past him. "I was done anyway."

You pressed youself as close as you could to the door frame to slip past him, doing your best to avoid touching any part of him with the little room he gave you. Your body was aflame, and if you were to touch him, well, it was best not to think about that.

"Enjoy yourself, princess. If you need any inspiration, just-"

You shut the door in his face.

You buried your face in your hands, groaning. This stupid, impossible, aggravating man! Why couldn't Hala have left well enough alone and let you stay in the resort? You massaged your temples, releasing the breath you had been holding practically since you shut the door. It was too early to be this agitated.

You turned on the water and stripped down, stepping into the jet. The cool water felt so sweet as it poured over your face and chest, cooling that damn fire that that idiot was stoking in... 

"Just let it go," you muttered to yourself as you grabbed your shampoo and lathered up your hair.  
It wasn't that you were unused to men. Quite the contrary. When you were younger, you probably had too many dates. They would wine you and dine you, and tell you how the stars shimmered in your eyes, but every date was ultimately the same. After a few tried to weasel their way into your pocketbook, they were quickly shown the door. At first your found it heartbreaking. They truly seemed to adore you, until you started to hear the same notes in every song they sang.

"Why not look for love here then?" a little voice in the back of your head asked. "Even the song of the oricorio changes wherever you find it! Besides, that Guzma is-" 

You quickly cut off that thought. He was rude and tactless. "He harasses me because I'm Hala's family. He probably hates training and is just taking in out on-"

"And I'm tellin' you she's in there! You take one step closer to this door and I'm kickin' your ass!"

You snapped out of your reverie to the sound of bickering outside the bathroom door. Was that...? 

"Oh yeah, just like you kicked Buntu's last night, huh? Look, I'm not falling for your tricks again, asshole. Move or get moved!"

"Shitshitshitshit!" You hissed to yourself as you wrapped a towel around your body and darted to the door, cracking it open enough that they could see a bit of you and you could see them. Guzma sat in a chair directly in front and facing away from the door, his arms crossed, long legs spread wide. He had... been playing guard?

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" you asked, voice dripping with indignation. The man who had been yelling at Guzma flushed and stammered a hasty apology, and retreated.

"Thank you... You didn't have to do that," you said softly.

"Just lemme know when you want me to move," he said firmly, his eyes trained dead ahead of him. No snide remarks, no staring at you in a nothing but a towel? Was this the same man as a moment ago?

"Y- yeah..." You mumbled, shutting the door behind you. What... What just happened? He was guarding you... or something? Why? Why was he being so nice so suddenly? You quickly finished your shower and hastily threw on your clothes. You decided to overanalyze the situation later, but getting him out of (trouble?) the way was more important at the moment.

You rapped on your side of the door, feeling a bit shy suddenly.

"Um, I'm finished. Thank you for your help."

You heard the chair scrape the floor and him walking away down the hall. You opened the door just in time to see his close. 

Next to... Yours.

"Whelp," you mumbled. "I'm in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left kudos so far, I really appreciate it! This has been fun to write and I can't wait to do more.
> 
> Would anyone like to tell me songs they associate with Guzma? I'm just being curious.


	4. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is important, and is there to be support.

You surfaced from the little underground tunnel, panting and coughing. You hadn't expected to see a fight against a wild gumshoos and alolan raticate, but the second you saw the first glimpse of blood you bolted, leaving Kukui in your dust. You could hear him snorting with laughter behind you.

"Oh man, cousin! I never saw someone run that fast from gumshoos brawl, not even a ratatata! I mean it probably wasn't safe to stay, but oh man!"

You glared at him as you brushed dirt off your legs. "I wasn't expecting to see a fight, let alone a pokémon nearly die."

Kukui shrugged as he led the way back to the lab. "That's life, cousin! Life and death happens no matter where you are. Pokémon eat each other, and sometimes we eat pokémon, and one day they'll benefit from what we will leave behind. We just gotta enjoy what time we got on this big, beautiful planet! Yeah!"

You sighed. You knew he was right, but it didn't stop you from feeling chastised. You were nearly as old as Kukui, but it felt like he was treating you like a child. 

"So, how's things in Iki town? I hear things got a little hairy up there last night, yeah?" he asked with a smile. "That Guzma's quite a character, isn't he?"

You barked out a laugh. "You could say that. Never quite know what he'll pull next."

"He's been like that since we were kids together. I remember him catching his wimpod by hand. Snuck up on it, and snatched it up in his hands and took off running!" he said, chuckling. "He loved that little guy."

"You know him?" 

"Know him? We were practically brothers! Except... Oh hey, honey!" he trailed off as you two reached the lab, waving down his wife. 

Except? Except what?!

"Oh it's you two! Alola!" she said cheerily. "Welcome! You're just in time!"

"In time for what?" he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek. 

"I just got a call from Olivia. She's sending the itinerary for the Tapu's luau. She needs your approval by Friday."

"Tapu luau?" you asked, puzzled. "What's that?"

"Oh yeah! This'd be your first luau!" Kukui laughed. "Time for you to have some fun!"

"Each of the Tapus rule over each of the islands, and old legends associate them with the changing of the seasons. The spring is connected with Tapu Lele. Flowers open in her wake, so you see why people may think of her," Burnet explained, handing you a bottle of water.

"You're forgetting the best part!" Kukui called from the porch, staring off in the distance, waiting for the courier. "If it wasn't for the luau, we wouldn't be together!"

"Of course, dear," she replied with an indulgent smile. "Tapu Lele was known for both bringing peace between warring tribes, and unite lovers. It's customary to give gifts to someone you admire. A 'Lele's scale.' That's how Kukui and I got together!

"Yeah, that's right!" Kukui exclaimed, returning with a manila envelope. "I gave her those cute goggles, and she now she never takes them off."

"That's so cute!" you cooed happily. "I hope I can go."

"Well unless Hala gave up being Kahuna, he and the boys will be there, so you'll be there too, cousin! Every Kahuna puts on a special show for the Tapus as a gift, asking for their blessings."

"He usually has a martial arts demonstration, or even pokémon battles as a show of strength. He'll most certainly want to show off what he's been teaching to you, as well as the rest of the islands!"

\--------------------------------------------

After leaving Kukui and Burnet's, your mind was filled with excited thoughts. A island wide party celebrating peace and romance? How delightful! 

You hoped that Hala would have a way you could help out. Anything to help things go smoothly.

You saw a group of men and pokémon milling around the grounds, building something big. Bewears and incineroars lugged big planks of wood to the center of town, while the men hammered and constructed a float. A few men waved politely at you, but most minded their work.

A towering, insectoid clicked at you, as if asking you to step aside. It lugged paint cans in it's massive claws. You jumped out of the way and watched it stalk over to it's trainer. 

Guzma thanked it as it set them down next to him, throwing it a rainbow bean. It snatched it in it's claws, happily devouring it. You wanted to watch him paint, or even help him, but knew if he caught you watching him it would only lead to more teasing. You hurried up and headed towards the house.

Your uncle seemed lost in thought, pouring over paperwork, but he spotted you approaching, and waved you down, a big grin stretched across his friendly face.

"Mahina, Alola!" he called happily. "Come follow me! I have something for you."

You followed your uncle into the compound, and into his office. He stood by a table, looking giddy.

"I know you aren't familiar with Alolan customs, but have you heard about the Tapu luaus?" he asked, his hand resting on a wooden box at his side.

"Actually, Kukui and Burnet explained what they were to me before I came back here. Are your students building something for it?" you inquired.

"Very good! A mobile stage for a martial arts performance. However, that's not what I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to give you this."

He handed you the wooden box, smiling brightly. The box was ornately carved with a fierce looking pokémon, looking like it was holding two shields in front of it.

"That is our island's guardian, Tapu Koko. He has chosen a kahuna from our family line for three generations. We regard him as our family's true head at this point. We owe everything to him, and in turn, the other three Tapus. Now, open the box."

What was inside nearly took your breath away. It was a silken robe, shimmering royal blue. Small silver fans were woven into the pattern, with twinkling stars. Your jaw hung open, amazed.

"Uncle Hala, it... it's beautiful! How... I...?" you stumbled over the thanks you wanted to offer him, but the older man held up his hand to stop you.

"The fan is our family crest. I know your life in Kalos kept you away from us, and one day you'll have to return, but you are family, mahina. You deserve something from us, as we deserve your love. I know it hurts, your father being gone all these years, but you always have a line to him here with us."

Tears welled up in your eyes as you threw your arms around him in a warm embrace. He was so kind to you, and yet you hardly knew him. How could this near stranger's kindness ever be repaid?

Hala chuckled, patting you on the back gently.

"What can I possibly do to thank you?" you sniffled, pulling back and drying your eyes.

"Well, you can start by coming to visit every now and then! Now that you've come to the islands, you can't stay away forever!" he said with a wink.

Someone knocked on Hala's office door, before opening it. 

"Sensei, your grandson's here to see you," the student announced before an overexcited young boy burst past you, leaping onto your uncle, laughing brightly.

"Hau! Good to see you! How's everything shaping up in Konikoni? Are they about finished?" Hala asked, beaming at the boy.

"They've got flowers everywhere, and are painting the lighthouse! They're gonna try to outdo Hapu's party last year, but I don't..."

The boy trailed off and turned towards you. His face slowly shifted from confusion to glee again, and he beamed at you like sunshine. You couldn't help but grin back at him. 

"You're (Y/N)! Ohmigosh you're here! I forgot you were coming!" he exclaimed, running over to clasp you in a big hug. "I'm Hau! You're staying in my old room, right? I can't wait to-" 

Hala laughed and put his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Careful now boy! Don't overwhelm the poor girl! Why don't you see what you can do to help the boys working on the float. Bring them and their pokémon some water, eh?"

"Yeah! Ok! See ya, grandpa!"

Hau darted out of the room and down the hall. Hala shook his head and smiled. "Good kid. Little odd, but he'll go far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit slow, but I needed to add in some world building and plot devices. Thank you so much for reading, and your nice comments! I love you all!


	5. Celebrations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration, and nervousness

You may have arrived to Konikoni too early, but it was already bustling with street vendors and open air shops. The sweet scent of malasadas mingled with the savory smell of slowpoke tail left your mouth watering and stomach growling. You had been so excited for the celebration, you had forgotten to eat breakfast, and having to wait for food felt like torture.

You eyed each food stand longingly, watching the vendors preparing the food. Some would show off, flipping the dough of pastries in the air and calling you to come buy their wares, but you were here looking for something else. A Lele's scale. You caught yourself fretting though. To be honest, you barely knew Guzma, and felt dumb buying him something. You couldn't help it though. Maybe a watch? No, he had one. Sun glasses? No, you think you saw him wear a set once. Why did it have to be so hard to buy a gift for a man you didn't even know?

"Ma'am, are you looking for someone?" called a bright voice behind you. You turned to see a young woman sitting at a small table, wreathed in fragrant smoke. She smiled serenely at you as she lit another censer.

"Oh! Well," you mumble nervously. "I was looking for a gift, but I don't know what to get."

"Well, does he train pokémon?"

"Yes, but I don't..."

"Well, we have all sorts of incense to benefit trainers. If he uses psychic types, we have Odd incense, made from the finest persim berries, as well as other herbs and resins, aged with an alakazam's silver spoon for five weeks before we produce the fine cones you see here! Or we have rock incense, made from..."

You cleared your throat. "I, uh, am not really... do you have any that isn't type specific?"

"Oh so he's an eclectic trainer! Very good. We have our..."

You stopped listening to her speech. You felt so embarrassed! You didn't even know what he trained! All you knew was he had a golisopod, and that's it! You questioned whether you should be doing this anyway. He may have a...

"And last but not least, we have our extra rare Luck incense. I can't tell you how it's made, but we have some help from both mainland and alolan meowths in the process."

You snapped back to reality, feeling your ears redden with a sudden rush of blood.

"And what could he use it for?" 

"Well," she said, leaning in close. "It can double the users winning prize money if they win a pokémon battle! Isn't that useful?"

You nodded. Money. Dumb as it was, you remembered his bet the second night, and just rolled with it. 'Who knows?' you thought. 'He may be a gambling man.'

You purchased a batch of it, and had wrapped it in a little cloth satchel. Pink, for Tapu Lele, the girl explained, before wishing you luck.

"Hey, cousin!" a familiar voice rang out through the din of the crowds. Kukui waved you down, and Hau was by his side, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Boy, you're here awful early!" Hau said, offering you a malasada from a paper bag. "Checking stuff out? Have you been to Akala before? Do you have anything like this in-"

Kukui laughed, cutting Hau off. "One question at a time, cuz!"

You chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. Hau was a ball of sunshine, and his light was contagious.

"When I came to Alola, I was left here, but I wasn't able to stay and explore. Is there any good place to adventure to?" 

Hau nodded excitedly. "We have a cool volcano park, and a big jungle, and... oh yeah, the Battle Royal dome! Four pokémon battling against each other, and once one's knocked out, then it's all over. A real free for all! You should go when the Masked Royal is battling! He's the best!"

Kukui stifled a giggle.

"Well then, you'll have to to show me sometime!" you grinned.

Hau grabbed your hand excitedly, and began dragging you away from the center of town. "C'mon! Let's go now! Tutu won't be here for hours!"

"Hey Hau!" Kukui called after you two. "Bring her back in one piece! Burnet and I have someone we want her to meet!"

\----------------------------------

The sun was starting to set as Hau brought you back to Konikoni. Hala had called him, sounding more than a little exasperated with his grandson,   
vanishing off to who knows where.

Lanterns were being lit, and there was an electric tension in the air. Everything seemed to buzz with the excitement of what was to come. Groups filtered into the city, filled with laugher and wonderment. 

"There you are, mahina!" Hala called to him through the crowd. "I was worried you had gotten lost! Follow me."

Hala led you past his students, practicing the martial arts routine that Hala had picked out for them to perform for the crowd. Their bodies shifted end flowed almost seamlessly. Your eyes gravitated towards Guzma, wearing a solid black robe, his hair in disarray. You couldn't help but want to watch him, but Hala led you on, unconcerned with his students.

"They've been practicing for this for a few weeks. I'm rather pleased," he chuckled before handing you your kimono. "Now, go change. I hope to see you in the crowd, cheering us on!"

\--------------------------------------------

The parade was about to begin. The sun had finally slipped beneath the sea, and the warm light of lanterns and glow wands were the only things that lit the streets. Children and pokémon alike ran through the streets, squealing and laughing. You saw a little boy offer a girl a small pikachu figurine, and she gave him a peck on the cheek before running away giggling.

You clutched the little bag of incense to your chest, hoping you wouldn't miss the chance to give it to Guzma. You felt thousands of thoughts bubbling in your mind. What if he liked it? What if he didn't? What if he laughed at you (which seemed most likely)? His teasing, you could handle. All you really knew from him was his ribbings. Rejection, however...

"Hey, cousin! Over here!" 

Kukui snapped you out of your thoughts as he strolled up to you, a young man at his side. He had lightly tanned skin and a dreamlike smile on his face. His pale pink hair was styled to frame his boyish face, and he wore a light tan silken robe.

"This is who I was going to introduce you to! (Y/N), this is Ilima. He's a former trial captain on Melemele." Kukui explained, placing his hand on Ilima's shoulder. 

The young man swept into a bow, taking your hand and kissing in lightly. "Enchanté, madamoiselle."  
Oh boy. Another flatterer.

Kukui chuckled and gave you a wink. "Ilima spent a semester in Lumiose City under Professor Sycamore. Burnet and I were hoping you two might get along."

"That's sweet of you, Kukui, but..." you tried to protest, but by the time you had thought of what to say, Kukui was being dragged away by a lovely woman covered in beautiful jewelry, towards a stage.

Ilima smiled indulgently at you. "This is your first luau, is it not? I must say, I don't believe there is anything quite like this in Kalos, if I recall."

You shook your head. "There's Carnivál, but I've always been too busy to attend."  
Ilima looked surprised. "Never! My goodness, what did you have to do?"

You shrugged. "Oh, you know. School, work. Mostly."

It wasn't a lie. You had spent the majority of your youth being groomed for a future in the company. Finishing school for manners and eloquence, private tutors to teach public relation skills and statistics, and so much more. Your father beamed with pride every time he sent you off, and when you protested, he promised that he was doing this for your benefit, and when you reached the time to take over Spirotech, you would thank him then.

"What a pity!" Ilima declared. "I missed attending two of our little celebrations here while I was away, and I missed them dearly! I hope that you'll attend a few more with us here before you return to Kalos."

You gave him a weak smile and thanked him. You knew young were assigned to return by the end of the month, but he didn't need to know that. You were unsure if he knew what you did, but you suddenly felt shy at the thought of having to discuss it. As nice as Ilima was, he reminded you too much of the polished boys from Kalos.

"Attention! Attention!"

You jumped as a booming voice ripped through the loudspeakers, causing a few children to scream and laugh.

Kukui stood on stage, holding a microphone and grinning.

"Citizens of Alola and honored guests, welcome to kupalau!"  
The people around you cheered and clapped with joy as Kukui continued. 

"We honor the Tapu of Life! Tapu Lele, who saved Akala island over a thousand years ago. Lele swept down in the midst of a battle against the invaders from a foreign land. Our soldiers were left weak and suffering, and loss was imminent! They cried for someone, anyone to save them, to give them a Helping Hand!

"The islanders watched as the blossoms around them began to open, tilting towards the sky, and a shrill cry filled the sky. They looked up to see a small figure flutter through the treetops, and as it darted about, small sparkling scales dropped down onto the weary warriors. Slowly they felt their vitality return. They regrouped, and plotted a successful mission, driving away the invaders and restoring peace to the land. 

"They never forgot that creature though, and built a shrine in it's honor, our kahunas praying for blessings, and honoring it in festivals like this. Now, may our distinguished Kahuna Olivia offer our prayers to our Tapu!"

The beautiful woman from before approached the microphone and held her hands aloft. A deep, warm voice began to intone a prayer in Alolan. You listened, but barely understood, picking up a few words like "thanks" and "love" here and there.

She stepped away from the mic to applause and cheers. As they faded, drums began to pound in the distance. A loud shout echoed down the street, and a green, ghostly flame flickered to life. A group of men and Alolan marowak danced down the street, leaping and tumbling down the street, throwing the torches in the air. 

As they disappeared, a raucous buzzing noise filled the air. Brightly lit robots shaped like beetles zipped through the air and over people's heads. They darted in formation, creating flowers and hearts as the crowd "ooh"-ed and "aah"-ed with excitement.  
A bright float began to roll through the street, causing gasps of surprise. A giant bruxish that waggled it's fins and swiveled it's eyes. 

"That must be Mina's," Ilima whispered to you. "She has such a way with flowers!"

"Flowers?" you said, shocked. "Someone made that with flowers?"

"Perhaps I'll introduce you sometime!"

It was finally time for Melemele's float, and you felt a swell of pride as it pulled through the street. It rolled through the street, and the crowd cheered. The students and their pokémon were moving in perfect tandem, focusing on accuracy over speed.

"That is the art of ku'ialua. That's supposedly what the ancient warriors used to defend Alola!" Ilima grinned. "Your uncle did an amazing job!"

As the float disappeared around the corner, a loud crack filled the air. Fireworks erupted, turning the sky gold and pink. The crowd screamed and applauded with joy. 

"The parade may be over, but the festivities are just beginning!" Ilima declared. "What can I do for you, miss? Let's have fun!"

Your stomach let out a snarl you were thankful nobody could here. The malasada Hau gave you certainly didn't last long.

"I'm a bit, um... hungry. If you don't mind, could we get a bite to eat?"

"Certainly! I have just the place!"

\-------------------------

The waitress brought over a hearty plate of rice and vegetables, laden with tender fish. Your mouth watered, but you restrained yourself from tearing into it like a wild munchlax.

Ilima smiled politely and spoke over dinner about his mother being an actress on stage and screen, and spoke about meeting the great Diantha, praising her acting and beauty. You listened with a smile, but his words were lost on you the moment you heard a familiar roar of laugher nearby.

You glanced over Ilima's shoulder, and felt your heart drop to your feet. Guzma smiling and laughing with a woman. Her hair was in a long pink and yellow plait down her back, and her eyeliner was sharp as a knife. She was pretty, but a tad rough looking. Someone probably fit better...

'Of course,' you thought, crestfallen. 'Of course he wasn't single. That was foolish, and...'

"Are you alright?" Ilima asked, puzzled. "You seem distracted. Is something the matter?"

You sighed and smiled, trying to put on a brave face for your guest, but he turned and glanced where your eyes were. 

"Ah. I see." 

The corner of Ilima's lips turned up in a cheeky smile. "I know that look. The eyes of a heartbroken woman."

"W-what?" you stammered, feeling your cheeks go red. "I don't know what you're talking about! I-"

Ilima held up a hand to stop you. "Please, miss. I would rather have your honesty. I know you didn't pick me for the evening, and I didn't pick you. 

Besides, that little parcel was supposed to go to someone."

You sighed. "I just... I'm sorry. You're very sweet, but this wasn't how I saw my evening going. Now I see he has someone, and I... I guess I was wrong."

Ilima chuckled. "Her?! Plumeria? Unlikely!"

"Wait, really?"

"Heavens no, darling! Those two are certainly not a romantic couple. Believe me, I know."

"No?" you asked, puzzled. "Just... friends?"

"Hmmm... you might say that," he chuckled. "Never thought I would see the day a lovely lady like yourself would choose Guzma over me, but we all have different tastes. Then again, I've had my eye on someone else too."

He gestured towards the groups of fire dancers. The leader glanced over, waving cheerily at Ilima. He smiled brightly and waved back.

"This is where I take my leave," he said with a wink. "Good luck, sweetie. Not like you'll need it."  
You grinned. "Same to you! Knock 'em dead."

Ilima smiled and slipped away from the table towards the group of dancers. You glanced back towards Guzma, seeing the woman walk away from his table, and you swallowed hard. 

'Here goes nothing'

"Guzma?"

"Hey! Princess!" he said, passing you a little brown bottle. "Sit down! Have a beer!"

You sat next to him, hoping he couldn't see how nervous you were. Your hands were sweaty and your heart slammed hard against your ribs. 

"You enjoy the show tonight?"

"O-oh yes!" you replied. "You and the other students looked amazing up there! Your routine was so impressive!"

"Eh, that old man Hala, he ain't gonna take less than perfection from us. He was beating that routine into us long before you got here."

"It really paid off!" you said with a smile.

"Yeah, but those vikavolt drones that kid built? They were the best!" he said, grinning ear to ear. You had to admit, it was the first time you saw him genuinely happy, and it was adorable.

You reminded yourself of went over to him in the first place and took a deep breath. 

"Um, here."

You tried to casually hand him the little bag, but nearly dropped it right in his lap.

"Huh?" he mumbled, puzzled. "What's this?"

You hadn't thought about how to explain this away yet. You quickly stammered out that it was for looking out for you when you were in the shower, keeping that guy away.

He cocked an eyebrow at you curiously, before taking out the little pouch of sweet smelling incense.

"Yo, what..." he mumbled before taking a whiff. "Yo, is this luck incense?!"

"Well, yes. I mean you were trying to gamble with that one student at the fight, and-"

"This shit is so awesome! It's so fuckin' expensive! Where'd you get this?" his eyes lit up as he stared at it gleefully, as if it was a rare stone.

'Expensive?' you puzzled. 'This wasn't that bad, just a few extra coins than a standard incense.'

"Just at that stand over there. Why?"

"Just making sure you didn't mug nobody," he said, chuckling at his own joke. "But... why did you get this for me? I ain't nobody you should be buyin' gifts for."

You flushed. You had never expected him to ask why. What were you supposed to say? 

"Well... Everyone has been so nice to me here, but everyone seems to be assigned to look out for me. Hala, Kukui, Burnet... Even Ilima."

"Yeah, wondered about that one," Guzma mumbled.

"The point is, you just... decided to help on your own. So, I thought it would just be nice to say thank you."

"Princess, I-"

"I should probably be going," you blurted, getting up and scooting away from then table. You didn't want to hear what he would say next. "Should probably find Hala and Hau, check on them. See you back in Iki Town!"

You hurried away, heart pounding. He had the gift now which you were happy about, but something else began to gnaw in the back of your mind: what was the point in trying to attach yourself to Guzma? You knew in a couple weeks you would have to return to Kalos, and take over Spirotech. There was no time for flirting or relationships to be had. There were reports to file, research to be done. The island was just so enchanting that you were distracted. 

"Mahina, over here!" 

Hala was surrounded by a group of older gentlemen, who beamed at youas you approached.

"This is Hanale's girl, all the way from Kalos! She's been staying with me while she's working for her father's company!"

One of the men chuckled. "Such a dutiful daughter! I remember when your father left to start the company. Spent his whole savings on that dream. We were all so proud of him."

"She don't look a thing like him though! Ugly bastard!" one of them roared teasingly. "You must take after your mama. Haven't heard about her. 

How's she?"

You paused. Your mother...

"I hear she's fine," you lied with a smile. 

"Uncle Hala, I think I'm going to head back to Iki Town. I've had a long day, and need to get a bit of shut eye for tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you gentlemen. Alola!"

"But the evening's just starting! Time to party all night and sleep all day tomorrow!" one of the men protested, shaking his hips playfully.

"Ah, she's a busy girl, Kaleo. Never slows down," Hala sighed. "I'll see you back home, mahina. Get some rest." 

"Thank you, uncle. See you soon." 

\-------------------------------------------

You boarded the ferry back to Melemele. The sound of the festivities faded away slowly, leaving you a sad mix of empty, but relieved. You were afraid. Afraid that you had become too attached to the islands. Attached to the freedom they offered, and the peace it made you feel. And the people, making you feel actually welcome. It didn't feel real. Nothing felt real.

You watched the moon glow on the inky water, and sighed. At least you were alone now...

"Headed back early, huh?"

The sudden voice made your heart jump and you gasped. Guzma snorted with laughter at your distress.

"What? I scare ya that bad? I ain't that scary, am I?"

You shook your head and cleared your throat. "N-no. Just lost in thought."

"Scary place."

You gave a small chuckle. "Yes, a little."

He leaned against the railing and watched with you as the lights of Melemele crept closer to the ship. It was odd, him being quiet for a change, but it was pleasant. As you neared the port, he finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Princess?"

"Mm- hmm?"

"You said something earlier, that got me thinkin'. 'Bout sayin' I'm the only one who chose to look out for you."

"Yes?" you said, looking up at him, puzzled.

He rummaged through his pockets before pulling out a little flower hair clip. 

"It's a hibiscus. They mean, uh... well... good luck, I guess? I dunno, but here," he mumbled, thrusting it into your hand.

It was a simple silk flower, dyed black and white, with light, silver shimmery veins stitched into the blossom.

A voice buzzed over the intercom announcing the stop at Hau'oli marina.

"Guzma!" you blurted. "You didn't have to get me this. I.. I hope you didn't feel obligated because of what I-"

Guzma quickly grabbed your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours hard. You let out a squeak of surprise (and truth be told, excitement). You found your arms wrapped around his neck and your heart pounding. You never thought...

He pulled away slowly, locking eyes with you for a brief moment, before turning away. 

"I'll, uh... see ya tomorrow, alright?" Guzma muttered, getting off the ferry and strolling towards the city. 

"Y-yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me a while, but here it is!! You guys have left me awesome feedback, and I love it and all of you! Thank you for being patient with me.


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?

You woke up the next morning and groggily tried to remember if last night really happened. Guzma... did kiss you, right? It wasn't some dream you made up, right? You glanced around your room, and seeing the little flower clip on your dresser proved it was true. You felt your cheeks redden as you covered your head, groaning. It may have been true that nobody saw you two, but you still had to face... him. 

You dressed quickly, being sure to pin the little flower in your hair, grabbed your research notebook, and peered out into the hall. A few students stumbled around with their heads in their hands and passing around headache medicine, hungover from the night before.

You slipped past the hung over crowd and darted into the kitchen. The air smelled heavily of coffee and biscuits, but it was empty. Sighing with relief, you began to hunt for a quick bite to eat before going to the professors' house. You knew you couldn't sneak around here forever, and sooner or later you would have to deal with last night. Preferably later.

You heard a deep, familiar voice behind you, chatting with someone in the hall and stiffened.

"Oh!"

You took a deep breath and whipped around. Guzma leaned against the doorframe, glancing away from you when you looked towards him. It seemed like whenever you didn't want him around, there he was.

"G... Good morning," you said softly, eyes dropping to your feet. You wanted to scream, to ask him why he kissed you, to grab him and kiss him again, to...

"Mornin'," he muttered, grabbing an Oran berry from a bowl near him, tossing it in the air. "Didn't... expect you to be up."

"Yes..."

You shuffled your feet nervously. You wished he'd go back to taunting and teasing you. At least you knew how to respond when he did that, even if it did leave you flustered.

"About last night," Guzma started, staring out a window across the dining. "I guess I-"

"I- I must be going."

You darted past him and into the hallway. Yes, you may have been dying for an explanation for last night, but in that brief moment, a fear slipped into your mind. What if... What if what he had to say was negative? What if he wanted to tell you he regretted it? You couldn't bear to hear it from him. 

What would've been worse though, is that if he didn't.

"Hey now, wait!" you heard him protest as you hurried down the hall and slipped out the door, scurrying to the professors' house.

\-------------------------------

You tapped on the door of the lab, and waited. The house was oddly quiet, and for a moment you thought nobody was home until Burnet opened the door with a smile.

"Oh hello! I wasn't sure if you were coming today," she said brightly. "Glad to see you're ready to go."

You nodded. "Kukui didn't say if he had a plan for today or not, so I thought I should come to make sure."

Burnet giggled. "Kukui isn't going anywhere today. He partied a little too hearty last night, and he's got a headache that would make a psyduck pity him!"

"Will he be alright?" you asked, concerned.

"Of course he will. Just let him sleep it off today and he'll be right as rain," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Say, I may not be Kukui, but would you like to go see an Alolan variant with me today? Get to ride on a real charizard glider and everything! What do you say?"

You smiled. "Of course! What do you have in mind?"

She gave you a playful wink. "Just wait till you see them. A whole island of them!"

\-------------------------------

Charizard gliding... was not fun. You clung to the saddle as hard as you could could, eyes clamped shut, whimpering. Burnet soared even higher, cackling like a witch on her broom. You prayed there was a ferry back home.

"Well, here we are!" Burnet called out triumphantly as you two finally landed. "You can open your eyes now!"

You peeked out from behind her, and felt your jaw drop. Exeggutors, but not like you had ever seen in your entire life. On the mainland, they had always been small and squatty, chubby trees. These... Their heads stretched to the sky, and they swung their necks with reckless abandon.

"W-what... happened to these?" you stammered as Burnet helped you off your mount. You gawked as she chuckled.

"Just good old alolan sunshine and soil!" she said with a grin. "We keep them here on Exeggutor Island for a few reasons. One, they're just too big to stroll around the main islands wild. Second, they have a surprising amount of predators. Their heads are actually a really sweet fruit, and pinsirs are known to try to steal them before they can regroup as exeggecutes, or they'll even take them right off the pokémon itself."

You winced.

"That's why they're here. So we humans can keep an eye on them, and keep them safe."

Burnet handed you a sandwich and bottle of fresh water and plopped onto the soft grass. She patted the ground next to her. 

"Ah, it's so nice to have a day off work. I was so sad I couldn't leave for the luau yesterday, but such is life," she sighed. "Oh! I was going to ask, how was Ilima? Did everything go smoothly with you two?"

You grinned sheepishly. "Well, he was a perfect gentlemen, but we went our separate ways before the evening was out."

"Really? Aww, that's a shame. Why?"

You felt your cheeks go red. "We, um, each had someone we'd prefer to be with."

"Oh ho ho! Got your eye on a lucky Alolan man already! Who is it? It's one of Hala's students, isn't it?" she chuckled, leaning in close. "C'mon, you can tell me!"

"Well, his... his name is Guzma, and h-"

"Guzma?!" Burnet shouted before roaring with laughter, causing a group of wingulls to take flight. "You like Guzma?"

"You know him?" you blurted, surprised.

"Oh dear, everyone knows Guzma. Oh, excuse me, 'the big, bad boss,'" she giggled. "Never pegged you for liking the bad boy type."

"Big bad boss?" you puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Burnet cocked her head to the side, smiling softly. "You don't really know him too well, do you honey?"

You shook your head. "I... suppose not. It doesn't matter though. I'll have to go back to Kalos soon, so there's no reason to try to learn."

"I see," Burnet said, then paused. "Did you know... before Kukui and I got married I worked in Unova?"

"Oh?" 

"Yep. I left Alola for about three years. Worked in Unova, doing kind of what I do now, studying different dimensions. I was so focused on my work, and thought I could give up what I have here in Alola, just for work."

"Well, what happened?" you asked. 

"The islands called me back home. I found a job here working for the Dimensional Research Lab. I got a home. I started a family with Kukui," she smiled. "This island, it has a way of getting under your skin. A way of holding you." 

"That's a lovely sentiment," you sighed. "It's just not practical. I have too much to do at home. This is a lovely place and all, but I have to go back. It's..."

All you had?

"What I'm saying is don't put the magic of the islands off completely. Have a little fun, ok? Even if you need to go home, let your hair down a little here!"

You smiled, agreeing purely to avoid argument. Burnet CHOSE her job. She wasn't...

"I'll try my best. Thank you."

\--------------------------------

You arrived back on Melemele as the sun was setting, the sky fading into a soft, sleepy blue. You fought the urge to collapse the ground and praise Groudon himself for the land upon your arrival. Travel by air was clearly not for you. 

Kukui sat outside on the lab porch, cup of water in his hands. He looked worn down, but still smiled as Burnet placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"You two have fun?" Kukui asked, sipping his water. "Been waiting for you." 

"Yep!" Burnet said brightly. "Took her to Exeggecutor Island!"

"What? I wanted to do that!" Kukui pouted. "Ruining my fun..."

His wife giggled. "That's what you get for getting drunk without me. Any calls while I was out?"

"Not for you. Hey cousin!" he called to you. "You know a Sabrina Legrand? She called here asking for you."

That struck you as odd. What was her reason for calling you way out here? It was true, you two were on friendly terms, but she wasn't one to call, especially when you were away on business.

"Well, yes. She works for the company. Did she leave a message?"

"She said to call her as soon as you could. She sounded upset about something. You want to use our phone?" Kukui offered.

You shook your head and said you would call her back from Iki town. You trusted the professors, but were aware that this may be meant to be a private matter. You quickly saw yourself back to Hala's place to call the young chairwoman.

\----------------------------

"Where have you been? I have called all over those godforsaken islands looking for you! You vanished like a goddamn Abra!"

The young, blonde woman glared at you through your laptop screen as her Kirlia peered over her shoulder. Her green eyes were filled with worry and frustration.

"I apologize, Sabrina. I was supposed to be staying at the Hano Grand, but my uncle stopped me, and-"

"Uncle?" the woman on the screen blurted, shaking her head. "I don't care about that. I want to know why you just left? You can't be seriously telling me you left the company completely to just run away and start over in Alola!"

"Hold on! I'm not... What?" you blabbered. "Who said anything about running away? I came here because the board said that the information about Alola's variant pokémon was out of date, and I was to make a report of the information I found upon my return. You should have approved that!"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she leaned in close to the screen. "Nobody has ever heard of that, sweetie. Takamori said... you left the company. He said your stepmother said you couldn't take the pressure..."

"What?"

Takamori was a man who was a business shark. He had always had an eye for higher positions in the company, and was quite... "friendly" with your stepmother. They had been meeting regularly for weeks prior to your trip. Could... Could they have planned this?

"L-look, I'll catch the first flight home," you stammered frantically. "I'll correct this whole mess. This is fixa-"

Sabrina raised her hand to cut you off, shaking her head solemnly. "Not at this point it's not. I've been calling for a week now. Marchand stepped down, and they signed Takamori on. He's got the job. I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

You held your breath. You felt like this was all a bad dream. Maybe if you just closed your eyes you could wake up and...

"You're out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not much Guzma action in this one, but you'll get plenty very soon. I had to decide whether to make this a massive chapter or break it in half, so you'll get it relatively soon, provided work doesn't eat my brain.
> 
> Thank you all again for your kudos and comments. You make this potato of a girl very happy.


	7. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about each other

You had heard the term "having your heart ripped out" before, but had never felt it, until now. Everything felt weighed down, as if the air was trying to flatten you to the ground. Your ears buzzed with white noise and thudded with your pulse. You knew Sabrina said something else, something comforting perhaps, but you didn't register it. 

As if driven by an outside force, you slammed the lid of the laptop down and sprinted down the hall of the house. Your mind roared like the ocean, wordless and deafening. 

You didn't realize how far you had ran until your feet hit the sand of the beach by Melemele sea, near the lab. You looked to the little shack, wanting to pound on the door and sob and scream about how everything was stolen from you because your stepmother was a greedy whore and-

You collapsed onto the silvery sand, weeping. It was gone. People your father had trusted with your future while you were groomed to continue his legacy had left you. Betrayed you. 

You sat up and wrapped your arms around your knees, trying to choke away the tears, but you couldn't help them as they continued to flow and burn against your cheeks.

You heard a shuffling behind you, but ignored it. It was probably a corsola or something, you told yourself, but you had to admit, if it was something like a bewear, well...

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

Guzma flopped down in the sand next to you, staring out into the sea as the moon shimmered on the waves.

"What do you care?" you snuffled bitterly, glaring at him. "Besides, it doesn't matter."

Guzma raised an eyebrow at you and shrugged, starting to get up. "I mean if you're bawling like a baby, it probably matters, but hey, I'll just-"

"Wait!" you blurted, grabbing his hand. "I- I'm sorry. I just... Everything is going wrong, and I..." you babbled, before breaking down again. 

"H- hey now!" he stammered, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over your shoulders. "Hold on now! Here. You can dry your eyes with it if you want. Don't blow your nose with it though. Had a kid do that once. It was fuckin' gross."

You choked out a little laugh, wiping away your tears with your hands instead. 

"That's better. Now, tell me what's wrong."

You stammered out your tale from the very beginning, with your father promising the company to you, to your grooming for the job with years of private tutors and private schooling, your father's death. Finally, you told him of the subsequent takeover of your father's former 'friends and associates' with the assistance of your greed ridden stepmother. 

"She tricked me. She used my desire to prove myself above all things against me," you sniffled. "I was so ready to show those old cronies that I could do something valuable. That I wasn't just some stupid girl getting a leg up from her father, but a capable woman with things to offer."

"Who said you ain't?"

You paused. "What do you mean?" 

"What? You got somethin' in your ears so bad you can't even hear yourself?" he snorted. "You talkin' about all these things you know, and you still actin' like you lost your life purpose? You got all these skills, you can do whatever you want."

"What... I want?"

"Well yeah!" he said with a laugh. "You got this whole big world of things to do, and you wanna be couped up with a buncha crusty old bastards. What does the little princess want?"

You blushed a little at being called that, wrapping his jacket close around you. It was surprisingly warm and cozy, and smelled like smoke and soap.

"I... I suppose I never thought about what I want. I've just been so focused on trying to becoming one thing, to become what everyone I thought wanted to see. I never looked at becoming anything else."

Guzma grinned. "Guess you an' me got a bit more in common than I- what the hell is that?!"

He scrambled away and pointed to your side nervously. You glanced down, expecting to see something horrifying, but it looked like an old stuffed pikachu, wiggling back and forth excitedly. It watched you curiously with two beady eyes in the center of it's chest.

"I believe it's called a mimikyu?" you said, patting it lightly on the head. "I thought they were native to-" 

"That's not what I meant!" he blurted, scooting away. "Ugh, that thing... Those types..."

"Do ghost types frighten you?" you asked. "That's alright! A lot of people don't li-"

"No way, ghost types are rad."

"Then... wait... fairy types?" you asked, looking at him incredulously. "But... they're often small and cute?"

"Look, have you seen what those things do to dragon types?" he snapped. "They... look I don't wanna get into it. They just gimme the creeps. Seems to like you though."

"I wonder why," you said as it chirped happily at you. You had to admit, it was rather cute. Not like the vulpix, but in a different way. It was small and a little pathetic, and sweet.

"Anyway," Guzma huffed. "Like I was sayin', we ain't that different after all. You and me, both havin' dreams that don't go through. It sucks, I know. 

You can't let this bullshit get you down. If you're as smart as you say you are, you ain't got a problem. Now, c'mon. Let's get you somethin' to drink."

"Drink?"

"Yeah!" he laughed, helping you to your feet. "You been cryin'. You gotta drink somethin' to get hydrated again."

"O... Oh. I never thought of that."

Guzma grinned. "When you've taken care of like fifty teenagers you learn these things."

\----------------------------------

He lead you to the Hau'oli City pokécenter, cracking dirty jokes all the way there, his arm lazily draped around your shoulder. 

"Hey, you hear the one about the gardevoir and the muk?" he said with a snort as you wiped tears of laughter from your eyes. "Well, y'see..."

The nurse behind the counter shot Guzma a dirty look. He grinned sheepishly at her and gave you a wink. 

"I'll finish it later. Too many kids."

He led you up to the little café inside. The man behind the counter saw you and smiled, but as his eyes fell on Guzma, his expression shifted to that of fear. 

"W-welcome to the pokécenter café," he stammered before his voice dropped low. "Please, we don't want any trouble. Just, what do you-"

"I just want two tapu cocoas, ok?" Guzma barked at the man. The expression on his face was fury, but upon seeing the man's fear he paused, taking a deep breath, letting it out long and slow.

"Please."

The man behind the counter busied himself nervously, glancing over his shoulder at Guzma repeatedly, but Guzma looked at you, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, s- sorry about that," he mumbled. "I ain't usually like that. It's just..." 

The man passed you both your drinks in to go cups, shifting his glances between the two of you as Guzma slid him his money and walked off, his arm around your shoulder once more.

"Guzma?" you asked nervously as you left the pokécenter. "Why... do people look at you like that? Like you're scary or something?"

He sighed as he led you towards the Hau'oli City beach. "It's a long story. I doubt you wanna hear it."

"Please?" you asked, trying to encourage him. "You listened to my story, the least I can do is listen to yours. If you aren't comfortable, you don't have to though." 

Guzma huffed loudly as he plopped in a chair under an umbrella, and sat in silence a moment, gazing at the full moon that cast shimmers on the sea.

"If you can't tell, I ain't from around here," he started. "I'm from Unova, born and raised. My family moved to Alola when I was like six. My mom's job transferred her here. She and I were happy to come here, but my old man, not so much. Kept goin' on about how Alola was cursed or something stupid. Nevertheless, he came with us. 

"Everything went super smooth for mom and me. She got a killer raise, and I started catchin' pokémon. I even entered tournaments with 'em, and did pretty well for myself! Won a few nice, shiny trophies, made some pals, and even got invited to do the island challenge! 

"Things didn't go so good for Pops. Couldn't keep a job, couldn't make a friend. Shit got bad, so he started drinkin' and golfin'. He started doin' it on weekends at first, a little golf here and drinkin' there. After a while though, it got bad. Started on the bottle at noon, stopped when he couldn't drink anymore. Wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't get mean. Real mean."

You stared in rapt attention. Guzma's face was tense as he recalled the bitter memories of his past. He looked like a house of cards. With one stray breath, he could collapse.

"One night, he was real bad, and was swingin' one of his golf clubs in the house. Mom asked him to stop, and he got pissed as fuck. He swung the club into a vase, the TV, the coffee table. Mom grabbed him to try to stop him from doin' more damage, but that just made it worse. He shoved her away from him and raised the club to hit her. I dunno what came over me, but I jumped between 'em."

You gasped and covered your mouth in shock. His... his own father? Guzma waved it off.

"By the time I recovered, my thirteenth birthday had slipped by. I was too old to keep doin' the island challenge, and had to drop out. It pissed me off. I had been doin' so good! I even had the plan to become a real trial captain, but I couldn't anymore. My dreams were ruined. I became real bitter and started actin' more like my old man than anything. We fought every night, tooth 'n nail. When I turned sixteen, I bailed. Last thing he ever said to me was the Tapu's curse got me too. Never saw 'em again."

"Then what?"

You noticed somewhere in his story you had taken his hand without either of you noticing. He never brushed it away.

"Well, that's when things get choppy. I ended up finding other kids who had to drop out of the trials because of formal bullshit rules, and their hearts were broken. They started listening to me for some reason. Started lookin' to me as a boss to take orders from. It became my job,and eventually Plume's job too, to look after the little shits."

"Plumes?"

"Plumeria. Don't worry. I'll take ya to meet her some time. Anyways, we kinda took over this old abandoned suburb. Some company outside Alola built it in a spot that got too much rain, so it just sat empty. The locals said it was cursed, and, well, after what my old man said, I had to pick it. 

"Everything went real smooth at first, but the money we hade went fast. We... had a little help from Nanu, a local cop, but it didn't go too far. I knew I had to do somethin', so I ended up findin' myself workin' for the Aether Foundation. I... had the crew do things I regret. Stealin' pokémon, wreckin' shit, pissin' off and terrorizin' locals. All to make the Foundation look good. It worked for a few years, but shit started to get weird after a while. I don't know how to explain it, but about a year ago, I saw some shit no scrub like me should've seen. Changed me. Made me wanna be a better man. I left the Foundation, disbanded my crew, and started trainin' under Hala. Now, we're here."

"I... I had no idea things had been like that for you. I'm so sorry..." you whispered, staring up at his face. It was an odd mix of fear and relief. 

"Don't be sorry, princess. I wouldn't really wanna change it. I'm who I am today because I fought through all that shit. Besides, your uncle's workin' with me to get my anger under control, so there's that!" Guzma replied, trying to sound proud. 

You stared at your feet, upset. How could this have happened to him? Your heart was sore after hearing his story your problems felt small. You felt his hand tilt your chin, raising your eyes to his soft gray ones. 

"Listen to me, ok? I ain't lookin' for pity or sadness. I ain't afraid of my past, and I don't want you to be either. Shit happens, like I told ya. You just gotta overcome and try to move yourself along. You hear me?"

You nodded, and he smiled brightly.

"That's a good girl," he grinned, before lightly pecking you on the lips. 

You blushed, and he laughed. 

"W- what was that for?" you stammered, eyes round. 

"Eh, things were gettin' too heavy. Thought I'd lighten the mood," he shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to do that again since the ferry."

"Oh!" you exclaimed, the heat in your cheeks still burning a little. He was... amazing. Not like any Kalos boy, with some methods, the same words. He was different in all the right ways. 

You hated to admit it, but you were in love. 

\--------------------------------

"It's locked!"

You two had finally returned to the compound at about 2:30 in the morning, the door locked tight. 

"Guzma, I don't want to be stuck out here all night!" you whined. "Is there something... Guzma?"

He had disappeared without a word. Where had he gone? You felt your pulse race as you peered around the sides of the house to see if he had moved to look for another door.

"Gotcha!"

You nearly screamed as a strong arm wrapped around your waist and a hand closed around your mouth. You tilted your head back to see his bright eyes twinkling with laughter. He pulled you to him close, taking his hand from your mouth, and you could feel his warm, strong body against yours. 

Your cheeks reddened, and you prayed he wouldn't notice as he let you go.

"Got the door open!" he whispered triumphantly, grabbing your hand. "Snuck in through my window. C'mon, let's go."

He led you down the dimly lit hall, sneaking past a few doors, until you reached the space between your rooms. The house was silent, except for the whirr of the air conditioners through the building.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye?" he asked quietly.

"I... I suppose," you whispered. "I had a really wonderful time tonight. Thank you."

"Same here," he replied, moving a little closer. "I just... wish it could go on longer."

"Y- yeah..."

"Fuck it," he growled, grabbing your face in his hands, and pulling you into a hard kiss. You let out a small whimper as his tongue found it's way into your mouth.

"Stay with me tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted right after this <3


	8. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in each other's arms

Guzma shoved his door shut after pulling you into his room, grinning down at you. His eyes raked over your body and you could feel your cheeks burn. You heart pounded against your chest as he backed you into the wall, his huge, callused hands cupping your cheeks. 

"God, you look so damn cute when you blush," he grinned, learning in close enough that his lips just barely brushed yours. "Makes me wanna eat you up."

His lips crashed into yours hard, causing you to let out a whimper. You felt his mouth curl into a smug smile as his hands dropped to your hips, pulling you close to him. His hands traced up your waist, squeezing softly. 

"You're soft," he murmured into your lips.

Your fingers slipped into his hair. You were surprised how downy soft it was, so fluffy. He let out a soft growl, biting your lower lip before pulling away. He tugged his hoodie and tank top off, throwing it across the room, revealing his muscular arms and broad chest.

You reached out to touch him, but hesitated, a little unsure what to do with him or yourself. Guzma noticed this and cocked his head to the side curiously.

"You ok, princess? Ya look a little lost," Guzma puzzled.

"I... well... I guess I'm a little nervous," you whispered, diverting your eyes to the floor.

"You ain't a virgin, right?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Uh uh. It's... just been a long time. I'm sorry if..."

He lifted your chin and cut you off with a softer kiss than before, brushing the hair that had fallen in your face away. His gray eyes met yours. The mischievous glint still remained, but it was gentler. Your heart leapt a little as he smiled at you.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll take real good care of you."

He led you to his bed, laying you down. He climbed on top of you, kissing your lips and tracing his hands up your thighs and hips, allowing them to slowly drift up your shirt before lifting it over your head.

You blushed a little as he rocked back to stare at you as you unfastened your bra, revealing your breasts to him. 

"Damn, babygirl," he chuckled, biting his lower lip. "I knew you had a set on you, but, fuck! Those are... real nice."

You gasped a little as he grabbed your breasts, rubbing your nipples with his thumbs. You could feel them harden under his touch, and let out a little whine.

"You like that?" Guzma chuckled. "Want a little more?"

His head dipped and he gripped one of your nipples between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. You couldn't help but let out a little cry of pleasure before covering your mouth, embarrassed.

Guzma pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at you.

"You good?"

You nodded. "S- sorry... Didn't want to be too loud." 

You couldn't bear the thought of someone hearing. What if you two got in trouble? 

He snorted with laughter, grinning like a gengar as he stared down at you.

"Baby, that's half the fun!" he chuckled, before leaning in close to your ear.

"An' by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to keep quiet."

Chills raced through you at his words, and you became acutely aware of the wetness pooling between your thighs. Guzma nipped your earlobe as his hands dipped low, sliding up your inner thigh and under your skirt. You gasped and whimpered at the slight pain and pleasure. His fingers traced up and down over your sensitive slit, and you felt your cheeks go red.

"Well, would you look at that?" he said tauntingly. "You're soaked! Someone must really like what I'm doing..."

You whimpered and writhed as he flicked and rubbed your clit through your panties. "Y- yes..." you choked out as you bucked against his hands, dying for more.

"Your cute little noises are getting me hard," he growled. "You like that, huh? You want me to fuck you?"

You nodded eagerly. "Please..."

"Please what?" he smirked. "I wanna hear you say it. Tell me what you want."

"Please... fuck me!" you whined, staring up at him pleadingly.

"Not yet."

You let out a cry of frustration, and Guzma threw his head back, laughing at you.

"I ain't done playin' yet, princess. I've barely touched you, and you're already beggin'," he said as he tugged your panties off finally, slowly sliding a finger into you, but paused, leaving you to wiggle and whimper.

"Then... why did you ask?" you moaned a little, wriggling your hips to try to encourage him to move dear god move his finger please! The little bit of pressure was almost agonizing.

"Just wanted to be sure," he admitted with a wink, before sliding his finger in and out, in and out of you. He moved slow, painfully drawing out a groan from you. You quietly whispered you wanted more. Needed more.

"Hmm? You're gonna need to speak up, princess," he taunted.

"More!" you cried out, frustration and need mounting. He was being so cruel, but you wanted it. Needed it.

"That's my good girl," he laughed, and slipped another finger deep inside, pumping in and out quickly. You let out a choked cry as a pressure built inside your core. You thrashed and gripped at the blankets.

"Cum," he growled in your ear.

His demand somehow made your body release, and you could feel yourself twitch around his fingers. You buried your face in his shoulder, crying out. As you collapsed back onto the pillow Guzma smiled devilishly at you as he pulled off your skirt, leaving you fully exposed.

"Still want this dick?"

You nodded weakly, a little dazed at first, but quickly roused yourself upon seeing Guzma strip down. Your eyes traced down his body, following the wisps of hair near his belly button downward, until...

You accidentally let out a small gasp. He was... well off. Larger than you could say you had seen before. You heard him laugh quietly at your expression, muttering about how cute you were under his breath.

"Like what you see?" he said, sounding pleased at your gawking. 

"Y- yeah," you whispered, tentatively reaching forward to touch the tip. 

"Don't be shy, babygirl," he said, grabbing your hand and guiding it around his penis. "It's yours to... aa-aaah fuck!"

He hadn't expected your mouth to close around his head, tongue flicking around the tip, before slowly sliding down the shaft, taking it as deep as you could. You felt his hand tangle in your hair as you looked up at him, watching his face, his dark eyes half lidded, mouth slightly ajar.

"Damn, princess! Didn't think you had it in you!" he rumbled his approval. "Go on then! Show me what you got."

You bobbed up and down, tongue running along the base of his cock. You were rewarded by his breath becoming shallow as his hand guided your movements and speed. You braced your hands on his thighs for balance as he pulled you closer to the base and held you there. You could feel your eyes begin to water as you glanced to his face, pleading silently to let up a moment so you could breathe.

"Heh... You look real pretty with my dick in your mouth," he groaned. "But I think I'm ready for somethin' else."

Guzma released your head and you pulled away, gasping for air as he pushed you gently onto your back. His gray eyes met yours as he positioned himself between your legs, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

"Ready?"

You nodded breathlessly as he slowly pushed into you. You winced and whimpered as he filled you up. He was much bigger than you were used to taking.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Guzma hissed before finally thrusting into you hard. "You sure you ain't a virgin?"

"T-take it easy!" you stammered. "You're too big!"

He ignored your plea, rutting into you. You cried out, one hand gripping the sheets the other scrambling against his back, scoring him with as he swore under his breath. You caught yourself whimpering out his name as he panted in your ear. Your core burned with need as the fire began to engulf you. You moaned and whimpered, thrashing beneath him.

"Cum for me," he snarled. "Cum on this dick like a good girl." 

You twitched and squeezed around his cock as you wailed his name to the night. You heard his voice hitch in his throat as he shouted something, and felt something warm splatter inside you.

Was... Was that your name on his lips?

Guzma collapsed onto you, panting heavily. You could feel both of your hearts pounding together, and sighed. You felt his cum trickle out of you as he pulled out to roll over and lay down next to you.

"Fuck, babygirl... That was really somethin'," he grinned, draping his arm over you and pulling you close to his chest. 

"Y- yeah," you mumbled, nestling in close. You felt Guzma's body tense for a brief moment, then slowly return to normal before clutching you tighter.

"I could stay like this..." you whispered, half hoping he couldn't hear you. 

He paused.

"Then please..." he replied, lips gently pressing to your forehead. "Stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whoops my hand slipped.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to get these chapters out, but now you get two,and one is smut!
> 
> Love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta love the big, bad, bug boy, amiright??? I had to express my love for him, so I began to write this. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
